My version of hooked on monkey phonics
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Rebecca stays the night at Kyle's and has a surprise for him. Based during the episode Hooked on monkey phonics. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS. Hope you enjoy please review. KYBECCA
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY MY VERSION OF HOOKED ON MONKEY PHONICS IT'S SET DURING THE EPISODE BUT WHEN REBECCA STAYS THE NIGHT AT KYLE'S AND HAS A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR HIM SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

><p>It was a warm Friday afternoon in South Park. When Rebecca Cotswolds was looking up the things Kyle had taught her about love, on the laptop her parents had bought her for study purpures. It came up with things like a blow job anal and all sorts of other things, that's when she got an idea; so she closed off her laptop, picked up the phone and called up Kyle. <strong>KYLE:<strong> "Hello" he answered, **REBECCA:** "Hello Kyle" replied Rebecca **KYLE:** "Oh hi Rebecca what's up?" he asked. **REBECCA: "**Kyle can I stay the night at your place?" asked Rebecca; **KYLE:** "uh what?" asked Kyle, **REBECCA: **"Can I spend the night at your place?" she asked once more; **KYLE:**"Um I guess so just let me go ask my parents" said Kyle.

**REBECCA: "**ok" replied Rebecca, as she waited a few minutes then he came back, **KYLE:"**They said yes" said Kyle; **REBECCA:**"Excellent! I'll go ask my Mum now" replied Rebecca, **KYLE**:"ok I guess I'll see you later on" said Kyle, **REBECCA:"**you too" replied Rebecca as she hung up the phone and walked down stairs into the lounge where her mum was. Her father was away on business, "Mother can I please stay the night at my friend Kyle's house?" asked Rebecca; "Well I don't see the harm in that Rebecca" said Miss Cotswolds; "Thank you mother" replied Rebecca as she packed her pyjamas and tooth brush, then walked over to Kyle's house.

* * *

><p>AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I PROMESS TO TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MY VERSION OF HOOKED ON MONKEY PHONICS IT'S SET WHEN REBECCA STAYES THE NIGHT AT KYLE'S R&R ENJOY

* * *

><p>Rebecca knocked on Kyle's front door and he opened it. "Oh hi Rebecca" said Kyle "hi Kyle" said Rebecca as she kissed him square on the lips he returned the kiss they stayed together for a while and then they parted. "Wow we've never kissed like that Becky" said Kyle as he used her nick name that he had given her, "just wait until tonight" she whispered into his ear, as they both entered his house. "You want something to drink?" asked Kyle, "well I could use a cup o tea" replied Rebecca "ok" replied Kyle as he boiled the kettle and got two cups and tea bags and made two cups of hot tea and gave one to Rebecca, "thank you Kyle" said Rebecca as she took a sip and kissed him again. <strong>(LATER THAT NIGHT) <strong>Kyle was in the bathroom clad in his Terrance and Phillip pyjamas while brushing his teeth he also thought he had locked the bathroom door when Rebecca walked in to brush her own. "I thought I locked that door" said Kyle, "well you thought wrong" replied Rebecca as she pulled out a hair brush from her pack.

"Um Kyle could you please run this thru my hair?" asked Rebecca, as she handed him the brush, "sure just a sec" said Kyle as he rinsed his mouth and took the brush from her hand and gently ran it thru her hair; "thank you Kyle" said Rebecca as she once again begun kissing her boy friend passionately and roughly as Rebecca pulled of Kyle's green hat and ran her and thru his red hair that he had inherited from his mother. She then unbuttoned Kyle's pyjama shirt and slipped it off of him then she moved down to his pants and pulled them down showing his member stretching thru his underwear, "wow Kyle you look big" complemented Rebecca as she pulled down his underwear letting his huge throbbing dick loos, then he undid her bathrobe with her name stitched into the bottom corner on the right by her mother, and removed it reviling her tits and pussy. And then Rebecca began making a trail of kisses down his chest. Once she reached his groin and felt his penis under her chin she took it in her mouth and begun to suck on it she even bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh yes Becky yes keep going" moaned Kyle as he was loving every second of hi shaft being sucked on, "O my god that feels sooooooooooooooooo good" he moaned again; a few minutes had passed "Um Rebecca I'm going to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Kyle as he came inside her mouth "o my god Becky that felt so fucking good" said Kyle, "yes but we're not nearly done yet" said Rebecca as she Lay on her back and spread her legs apart. "Take me Kyle make me yours" said Rebecca in a seductive tone; "with pleasure" said Kyle as he got on top of her and pushed himself into her; "AHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Rebecca in pure bliss, as Kyle started to gently thrust in and out of her in patterns "oh yes Kyle right there oh yes" about 2 hours passed. "Rebecca I'm going to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he moaned once more;

"O my god Kyle that felt so fucking good" she moaned as she kissed his lips and he returned the kiss and rolled her onto her belly, "Um Kyle honey what are you doing?" asked Rebecca, "you'll see" replied Kyle as he shoved his dick straight in her arse and thrust in and out in and out this went on for about an hour until, "Um Rebecca I'm AHHHHHHH!" he cried in pleasure as he came inside her. "O my fucking god Kyle that felt so good" said Rebecca as she once again leaned over to kiss him, "I think we'd better clean up before my parents get home" said Kyle as he kissed her forehead and got up and they both cleaned the bathroom and entered the shower. But what they had only just realised that they had forgotten protection, "Shit!" yelled Kyle, "what's wrong Kyle?" asked Rebecca, "we forgot a condom" replied Kyle, "What's a condom?" asked Rebecca; Kyle whispered the answer into her ear "Fuck!" she replied.

* * *

><p>AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE<p> 


End file.
